


A New York Romance

by violaloki



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e13 Thanksgiving, F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Party, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, let's have a kiki, rachel/finn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine experiences his first New York Party while visiting for the holidays. Takes place during a different season 4 and therefore a different 5 and 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New York Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Glee

I was kidding myself if I hoped to have a quiet Thanksgiving. In the heart of New York City? The Bushwick neighborhood nonetheless. I should have known. This is basically the story of how Thanksgiving 2012 ended up being my first party in New York.

The judges of our sectionals finally came to their senses and change the date to a few days before thanksgiving. We ended up winning, our version of Gangnam Style was probably what got us first place.

I was missing Kurt like crazy and Finn was missing Rachel so we both put our money into two plane tickets to NYC for the holidays.

The plane took off at 3am Thursday, the day of thanksgiving. We decided it would be cheapest since everyone would already be home and the flights usually take about 2 hours. Therefore, we would be able to surprise them before they duo went to school in Rachel’s case and work in Kurt’s.

Even the airport (LaGuardia) was huge! With a

We got to their shared flat. Finn looked just as nervous as I did, both of us twiddling our bouquet of flowers (we were going to give them to Kurt and Rachel) in our hands, shifting feet as we both tried to control our nerves.

 I took in a slow, deep breath and brought my hand up to tentatively knock on the door, hiding

After a few seconds, the door was dragged open, revealing the pale, slender figure of the boy I have been waiting for months to see. He had his chestnut hair was more spiked up than usual, he had a striped black and white shirt and a gorgeous black vest. Even the way he carried himself was different, much more confidently. I could see the way new York changed him drastically.

“BLAINE!” My beautiful boyfriend screamed in his countertenor voice. He stuttered as he pulled me in for an air-tight hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Well we were missing you guys and we decided to spend the holidays with you. If that’s ok with you.”

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows “We?”

He moves over so that I can come in, making room for Finn to take my spot. Rachel, who had been on the couch ran and almost knocked him over by the sheer force of impact of her hug. “Finn! I’m soo glad we’re all here together!!”

In that moment, I knew this holiday would be unforgettable…

 


End file.
